Episode Guide - The Rabbithole
SEASON 1 episode 1: Awakening bens dream (green window + doorless lighthouse, gänseblümchen) way to work (encounters with seeking avatar) campus (with linda + terry) the gugenheim retirement home (encounter with sister and her husband, lia, mr johnson + mrs brosh) suzie at work (encounter with eric, dr jetson, visiting bens mother,encounter with ben) bersery meat factory (encounter with hank + mike, cow breaks free, miles finnimore shows himself) sears tower (suzie collects USB stick of jetson, gets lost below the tower, multiple erics, gets run over) claire (ben follows the cow into the cornfield, finds claire finnimore and her tormentor, saves her) episode 2: Reason coma (suzie experiences out of body travel, encounters the drowned boy and the seeking avatar, is directly approached by her own avatar, awakes from the coma) jail (ben awakes in a cell, encounters bob, hank, marcy and the physical claire) fleet street (thomas sells stuff to mr lee, encounters fischer + reeno, leads them to a homeless hideout) rescue (suzie is paralyzed, dr jetson takes suzie with him to the flurman institute) responsibility (ben opens up to lia, accompanies his mother to the flurman institute) the phone (thomas gets a message to bring the USB stick to the flurman ins., makes his way there) flurman institute (suzie ben + thomas briefly meet, suzie is initiated into some organization, stands up, thomas + ben witness) episode 3: Avatar nightmare city (ben + thomas try to escape a nightmarish city, multiple erics, alarms, the rat boy, thomas gets lost in the candy shop, ben opens the chained door, finds nature behind it, takes the other two with him, all get spit out near hyde park) laboratory (suzie meets manuel + clarkson in a lab, they work but dont know on what) hospitality (thomas sleeps in bens house, steals medication, ben heals) promotion (suzie passes the test, jetson introduces her to her new workspace) carnival (ben visits the carnival, meets janine, saves mikes son from ghostly assault) breakdown (thomas meets fischer but tries to lose him, suffers seizure in an abandoned buidling, suzie and ben come to the rescue, thomas and his avatar reunite) episode 4: Claire day after (thomas stayed at bens again, ben researches finnimore family, gets police files, agree to meet in the evening) the irish (thomas makes his way to the irish gang, gets messages from his avatar, agrees to once again scout) work (suzie works with her assistants, uses device to enter comatose mind, meets jetson for a talk) scrying (ben visits the playground on the polaroid, determines that its about him, not claire) trapped (thomas infiltrates the warehouse, accidently steps sideways and gets trapped in a box, calls the irish, gets freed, runs from the police, sidesteps again) reunited (thomas reappears in bens house, they call suzie, ben reveals his plans to abduct claire to them, they agree to help) marcies house (suzie and thomas get claire, thomas encounters a malevolent spirit also in search of the girl) the grinder (ben calls miles finnimore, the spirit rages and awakens the spirit of the old meat grinder) episode 5: The Wheel the monster (thomas, suzie and ben confront the grinder spirit in his pocket realm in the eternal junkyard) episode 6: Trapped caught (ben reappears in the factory, hastily finishes the ritual but gets interrupted by his boss, panicked he flees home and awaits the law) rescued (suzie finds herself once again paralyzed on the junkyard, she cries out for help via phone and gets picked up by eric and brought to jetson) lost (thomas remains heavily wounded on the junkyard, the "ratboy" spirit with him) conclusion (ben has a vision of miles and claire reunited and also another, reproachfull spirit, looking like claire, he awakens to marcy pointing a gun at his head) further revelations (suzie is brought to dr jetson on a crime scene, he takes her with him and explains more details about the ongoing war) strangers (thomas encounters "junker" spirits that agree to lead him out, passes through various umbral landscapes, arrives at the gauntlet) helpless (ben finds himself in a cell, handcuffed, awaiting judgement) escape (thomas passes through the gauntlet into a hidden room in the flurman facility, in it a container holding what appears to be raw essence) higher ups (suzie and jetson encounter dr flurman who proceeds to argue with jetson about his decision to bring suzie, suzie peaks at the container) episode 7: The Driver the race (jorren drives a race under pressure of reaching at least 3rd place, crashes, gets examined by strangers) inquisition (suzie starts her day, talks to the special eric, handing him her pen for identification, gets visited by Katarina Levova and questioned) caern (thomas and the rat boy stumble through a wyld part of the umbra, discovering a lake) interrogation (ben gets interrogated by two cops, manages to aquire pen + paper and scries for anyone, accompanied by the cow and the claire like spirit) locked up (jorren finds himself locked up for involvement in jacky fanchinis crimes, experiences weird memory or time lapses, encounters ben) morale (suzie is visited by linda + terry, reassuring their friendship, has dinner with timothy + emanuel, but cant ease the tension with her assistants) garou (thomas gets caught by lupines which leave him with a metis who proceeds to lead him out of the umbra, stumbling into lincoln park thomas gets arrested) escape (ben sits with the cow, the claire and a deceased former inhabitant of the cell, when he gets rescued via teleportation by someone that reacted to the scrying) crash (jorren feels the strangers entering his mind, locking him out, when suddenly hes driving his red ferrari, not breaking when he sees suzie stumbling out of the sears tower) episode 8: The Party guidance (bens rescuer takes ben home with him, reveals himself to be knowledgeable about bens powers and agrees to be his mentor) another cage (thomas is interrogated by detective barrens, who then meets rackham and burley , together they connect the medicine theft with the murder of claire) dreamtravel (suzie + her assistants enter the mind of a comatose patient, suzie has to interrupt the experiments to visit a party with linda + terry) alicia fanchini (jorren gets bailed out by jackie fanchini, meets up with him and agrees to look out for his daughter) worldy matters (coleman takes ben to uria masarov to ask for help with bens case, ben encounters vladimir) party (jorren meets suzie on alicias party, agrees to drive away with the girls, is led on a construction site rooftop, shadowed by ben + his mentor, witnesses the deaths of stella and suzie) another stranger (thomas is randomly encountered by rita, another awakened, on her search for someone else, she frees him and brings him to ben) timelapse (jorren finds himself again talking to suzie at the party, reluctantly he again takes the girls to the rooftop, excluding alicia, saves suzie, witnesses stellas death) episode 9: Finale Part 1: The Englewood Skirmish denial (Jorren + Suzie take Linda home, Jorren tries to talk straight but Suzie blocks) revelations (Coleman + Ben drive Thomas home, Thomas overdoses, Coleman takes Ben to his workplace and reveals the plan to find Stellas book, together they scry for it) investigation (Burley + Rackham investigate Stellas death, later meet Barrens and together with Carrey follow a lead to a brewery, suspect a gangwar and call in reinforcements) on time (Jorren attends a meeting with Jackie in the Gambrino backroom, the mafiosi decide to strike against the irish, Jorren gets dragged into it as driver) field operation (Suzie arrives at the lab and gets warned by Eric about a mission, Suzie, Emanuel + Timothy follow Jetson + Lebova to the brewery) englewood (Ben + Coleman react to a cry for help from Robert, save Thomas, investigate foreboding aura, Thomas falls into the hands of Ryan, the police arrives) episode 10: Finale Part 2: The Englewood Skirmish SWAT (Swat Team arrives and gets slaughtered, The Detectives flee the scene heavily wounded) The Mob in Englewood (The Mob arrives and sees the scene of the slaughter, they follow the trail of the remaining irish down the tunnels) Switched Perspective (Ben and Suzie get trapped in the tunnels and have to fight against their enemies with unexpected help) The Book (Stonewall gets trapped by the whispering of Stella´s Book, Jorren witnesses this, but flees the burning house together with the irish girl, Stonewall gets Rescued by Bragg) The Future (Jorren finds himself in a Hotel and meets his future self.) SEASON 2 Episode 1: Luck of the Irish Survival Training (bragg teaches stonewall a thing or to about dominating spirits, Stonewall aquires the "help" of three umbrood. Hometown Hero (Ben returns to elgin, where he gets honored in a public speech) Mindscape (Suzie and her Team delve deeper into Koenigs Mind) Mob Funeral (Jorren and the Mob at Steve´s Funeral and Wake) Luck of the Irish (Stonewall comes back to Englewood and meets the blinded Pete O´Malley, they both get captured by the Mob, but can escape to the umbra) Back Home (Ben meets Lia and Fenry and enjoys a bit of rest at his home) Higher Ups (Suzie has an appointment at Sears Tower and meets some of the higer ups of her organisation) The Future (After meeting Suzie by chance, Jorren skips back to the Future, where he meets the future linda and his old self, at the Cemetary he sees Suzies Grave Stonewalls Wrath (Thomas gets hounded by the crazed last O´Malley, Suzie gets a emergency signal from the brewery, Thomas gets a Shotgun to the Belly by the Leprechaun, Ben feels the Aftershock, Jorren saves Suzie from the Flood. Episode 2: The Price of Mercy ''' Bath of Blood: (Ben wakes up after being shot, heals himself and tries to find Stonewall, he encounters Lee. Stonewall stays alive by plunging into the caern. Ben finally grasps Stonewall after he emerges in the Physical World.) Time to Talk: (Suzie and Eric stall Jetson so Jorren and her can talk about their condition.) Cleanup: (Jorren and Renaldo have to deal with some business at a washery) Low Profile: (Ben and Stonewall recover at Ben´s Home) The old Lady: (Ben remembers his encounter with Mrs Hayworth, back at colemas farm) Investigations: (The Cops meet at the Rehab Center, Barnes decides to pay a visit to Suzie) The Country Club: (Jorren and Linda have a date at the country club, where they witness some relationship issues of a rich couple, Ben and Coleman also appear at the club) Logging Area: (Lee hears a call for help from his kind, stonewall skips to the umbra, to an area destroyed by logging machines) The Price of Mercy: (Mia kills her husband by simply wishing it. Coleman, Ben and Jorren chase Mia out to the golf court. Coleman engages in combat with an old Enemy. Ben remebers the Price of Mercy. Ben shoots Mia '''Episode 3: Crossroads The Racing Team: (After encountering his Avatar, Jorren prepares for the upcoming Race) Way of the Gun: (Ben copes with his new role in life) Wood: (After surviving the gargantuan machinery of the logging area and an encounter with a giant, Stonewall finds a way to follow Lee´s Kin) Call: (Waking up from a nightmare, Suzie decides to skip another day of work. She finally calls Ben, and they decide to meet) The Race: (Jorren and his Team plan out the race; Linda arrives; Jorren pleases the crowd and starts the Race) Meeting: (Ben and Suzie meet in an italian restaurant, they can´t overcome their differences, but suzie agrees to watch a display of what´s possible) Marketplace: (Stonewall and Lee arrive at the Marketplace, where they encounter some old friends and some new faces; They find the remainders of Lee´s People and Stonewall saves their Leader, Badger) The Accident: (Suzies receives another warning via her phone while driving with ben. They decide to investigate. They arrive at the Racing Circuit and locate the source of the signal. They witness Jorrens accident) Driver´s Seat: (Frankie takes over and drives Jorren to "pick up some pieces" , Meanwhile Miss Tenderleigh traps Jorren inside her own mind, where he finds some Suzies, they pick up stonewall and return to the crossroads in front of the sears tower. Suzies makes a decision for her live after being revealed what Flurman has in store for her.) Episode 4: Whispers -Blue Space (Ben Saves Jorren´s Life, afterwards Ben and Suzie escape undetected trough the Blue Space) -Not Alone (Ben and Suzie Encounter Ben´s Sister and her Kids at Bens Home) -Nurse (Jorren finds himself in 1980, assisting with Ben´s Birth) -Money for Roofies (Thomas takes a Cab to Ben´s Home, where they try to lay low) -Confrontation (Suzie meets Dr. Jetson at Starbucks and confronts him) -Taken Care of (Jorren Wakes up in the Western Memorial, where he has to deal with Renaldo and Timothy) -Back in Business (Burley and Kerry´s Rehabilitation is celebrated, the cops plan their next moves) -Avatar (Thomas sees the Cow, he and Ben talk about Avatars) -Angel Whispers (Jetson reveals his past to suzie and his reason for being with the flurman Family) Episode 5: Lab Mouse and Street Rat -Roofies (Stonewall gets some Roofies from a Lincoln Park Dealer, he and Ben get in Trouble with the Police, Lee´s Box is Lost) -Into the Woods (Ben and Thomas drive to the Woods, where they meet an old jewish Couple. Thomas glimpses to the otherside to scope out if this is a place for lee´s kind to stay) -Transfer (After meeting Linda, Jorren gets Transfered to another Hospital, but gets abducted by the Flurman Family) -Inside Job (Suzie and Emanuel attempt to wander into Suzie´s Mind but they find themselves in Trouble with another Suzie) -Looking for Coleman (Ben and Thomas meet Natalia at Colemans Farm, Jorren Calls, asking for help) -The Great Escape (Jorren starts to figure out his powers and narrowly escapes Dr. Clarks grasp -Catching Rats (The Cops search for Stonewall, they interrogate Fisher, the People of the Homeless Shelter and some Street Level Dealers) -Mr. Lee (The Cops Corner Mr. Lee, but he gives them nothing. Lee warns Thomas Avatar ' '''Episode 6: On the Run ' -Subject 273 (Jorren tries to survive until reinforcements arrive, Clark and some Erics dont make the Task easier -Missed Call (Suzie and Emanuel escape and explore the Mind Labyrinth, A Call Lures them on while they search a safe place to Evacuate.) -On the Run (After escaping to Ben´s Home, Ben heals Jorren and explains a few Things about magick.) -Closing In (The Cops talk to Reno´s Mother and the Officer present at the Shootings at the Strip Club.) -The Mob and Flurmans (Linda tells the Mob about Flurmans, they decide to look into it and set Ace to look after Linda) -Overwatch (Two Erics intrude in Lindas Home, who hides with some Neighbours. Ace gets kidnapped and Linda transferred to some Motel. A Drone follows their movement. Marty drives towards Bens Home) -Eric (After being confronted by Timothy, Suzie gets a call from Awaric, she drives to him only to find out that it all was a trap set by herself.) Episode 7: Arcane Trails - A Visit from the Don (Don Falchini and Marty visit Ben´s Home) - Trapped (Miss Tenderleigh cooperates with the Flurman Family, while Suzie is trapped in her own mind) -The Node (Ben, Thomas and Jorren enter the Berzery factory to meditate at the node) -Getting Closer (The Police question Reno and Thomas Parents) -Bad News (Ben tells Jorren about the Tumor, they drive around and meet an old acquaintance in Elgin) -Calling Mia (Natalia arrives at the Rosewater Farm, Ben summons Mia and interrogates her) Episode 8: The Soldier, The Snake and The Sage -In Control (While operating on Ace, Clarke´s Wife gets Kidnapped by Coldsnake) -Natalia (Natalia tells the Group about her past and Giorgi) -The Golden Boy (Jorren recovers his Car and Stuff from the Mafia) -Missing Friend (Thomas learns about Lee´s Whereabouts, Barnes and Burley find the Box and try to open it) -Imagine Heroes (Suzie finds help in her own mind, and seeks the aid of her other selves.) -Retrieving Lee (Thomas delves into Lee´s Realm, while Jorren and Ben try to recover the box from the Police) -The Golden Calf (Jorren talks to a dancer at the golden calf) -Flurman (Suzie ascends the Sears Tower in her Mind, frees her mature Avatar, only to get directly controlled by Flurman in the aftermath) -Finding Suzie (Ben scrys Suzie and sees her beside Flurman in a private Jet.) Episode 9: Spanner in the Works -Content and not alone (Stonewall sees beyond the Gauntlet of Elgin and gets advice from his Avatar) -Toledo (Suzie tries to shake her pursuers during a wild goose chase in Toledo) -The Girls aren´t allright (Mahiko and Martha try to alert the Police about Flurmans, Terry calls Jorren about Linda. Suzie calls Bens´Home and talks to Jorren) -The Seeking (Ben witnesses the Cows Vision, Two Houses, One Colemans, One his mothers, two paths.) -Leaving Toledo (Ben and Jorren Devise a Plan to extract Suzie from Toledo, Suzie tries to survive an assault by Flurmans Troops. -Filth (Thomas and Natalia infilitrate the Green Hills Sanatorium, but they bite off more than they can chew.) Episode 10: Judgement -Hit Man vs Hit Mark (Renaldo tries to save Linda & Terry from Flurman and Sencore Forces) -We are all Mad here (Thomas finds himself within an Umbral Realm of the Greenhills Sanatory and has to overcome new threats. Finally, he Releases the flood which seems to have it´s own plans.) -On the Road (Jorren and Ben race towards the Sanatorium, but Time has other plans with them) -Submerged in Water (Suzie has a dream while sleeping in Bens bathtub, several persons try to reach her within that dream.) -Under the Bridge (The chase Comes to an end at a Bridge on the interstate outside Chicago, They can overcome the technocratic Forces, but some pay a steep Price. Suzie reveals herself to Linda while rescuing her.) Episode 11: The Storm -Green Hills (Ben and Jorren enter the Sanatorium and start looking for Thomas and Coleman) -Reno (Reno tries to kill Thomas, but Ben uses his power to save him, killing Reno in the process) -Mage Battle (Jorren, Thomas and Ben try to fight off the denizens of the Sanatorium, a Storm gathers.) -Team Suzie (Meanwhile, Suzies Group takes shelter at a mafia hideout. Eric arrives and complicates Things. Suzie uses her powers to enforce Team Spirit. -The Storm (Unable to rescue coleman safely, Ben sacrifices himself to the Paradox Storm. Jorren escapes with the heavily wounded thomas. Episode 12: The Dam -Deadlands (After rescuing Coleman, Ben tries to cope with his new existance, other ghosts start to form and gather around him) -Cooperation (Suzie enters her own mind and negotiates with Miss Tenderleigh. Timothy and Emanuel track her and detect the paradox storm.) -Apex Predator (Jorren tries to get Thomas to a Hospital but they Encounter braxton. After a vicious chase trough the fields, Thomas manages to Broker peace.) -Of Wolves and Men (Braxton heals Thomas with his own ways and the three plan their next steps.) -Loose Cannons looking for answers (Kerry finds a new lead, Reckham Needs to find more cops for the falchinis, burley tangles with the national guard, barnes gets some answers.) SEASON 3 Episode 1: Two Months -The Shadow of the Dead (Ben meets himself in the deadlands, which are slowly grinding him down. His Shadow mocks him for his lack of strength. -Sanctuary (Two months pass while Suzie, Thomas, Jorren, Linda, Eric and Natalia seek refuge in Ben´s Home) -Family Business (In a flashback, the mages reveal their nature to Marty Falchini) -New Assignments (Reckham gets a promotion, Barnes, Burley and Kerry join a new task force. At the police ball, some recruting happens) -Struga (Coleman visits Ben´s House, he tells the group how to stay hidden, and promises to protect them, as he promised the dying ben. But he wont teach him. Jorren is not pleased. -Preparations for War (Timothy and Emanuel join forces with other uprising members of the order. They prepare for war) Episode 2: The White Rabbit -Young Mother (Suzie and Linda visit Terry at the hospital) -Coming Home (Ben finds his home in the deadlands, but it is warded against wraiths. Lia visits, looking for ben and questioning Suzie. Ben skinrides Lia and tries to deliver a message to suzie. Lia remebers that suzie is assoiciated with flurman) -The Art District (Thomas and Jorren follow the card to Albany Park. They talk to Grimalid, a Shopkeeper, a homeless "birdman" and a photgrapher named max) -Mia´s Fetters (After slumbering at his home, ben wakes up near the golfclub, where mia feeds on her past. Mia overpowers Ben, who has to flee) -The White Rabbit (Max leads Jorren and Thomas towards their destination. A cowboy appeared. They have been followed by a reporter. Jorren deals with the situation) -The Tempest and the Crossroads (Ben flees towards a crossroads near a raging ocean of storms. Multiple Paths are revealed to him. The cow looms in the distance) Episode 3: The Rabbit Hole Into the Hole (Thomas and Jorren meet the denizens of the rabbit hole) Haunting the Homelands (Ben roams around the Guggenheim retirement home) The Jade Monkey (Suzie, Linda and Natalia go for a run, Suzie confers with her Avatar) Inside the Hole (The questioning continues and Nathan Garonne appears) The Gauntlet Realm (Nathan leads Thomas and Jorren into the Gauntlet Realm) The Elgin Slasher (Ben haunts the Berzery where he encounters the Slasher. He is able to keep him at bay for now.) Malfunction (Eric hurts himself while cooking, but does not seem aware of the wound. Suzie tries to treat him) Dinner with Marty (Jorren and Linda are invited by Marty and Johanna to a high rise club. They talk about a comeback Stranger Danger (Thomas is led deeper into the Realm by his Avatar. Various denizens bow before him. Episode 4: Alone The Terry Situation (Suzie and Linda send Terry away with her parents; Suzie modifies Terry´s memories; Jetson talks with Suzie at the rooftop of the Hospital) The Flying Dutchman (Jorren and the Falchinis plan the comeback of the flying dutchman) Sold (Thomas spends the summer at the farmhouse of his relatives; His Avatar tells him to stay alone; He reappears near Mr. Lee´s Shop and buys a Navi. Hallowed Ground (Ben is lead to Reno´s Fetters; He chooses to abandon him; Reno chooses faith over strength, then perishes) Lee´s Quest (Lee runs into the Junkers and E-21, who tells them about his plan) Looking for Thomas (Jorren, Suzie and Linda go back to Albany Park, relations with the residents are difficult at times) Monsters (Thomas comes back, but no one is home. He starts to claw at the wallpapers. Eric and Natalia, after having a moment or two, decide to help him) Shadow (After witnessing Reno´s end, The Shadow overtakes Ben. Thomas calls for him) Nightingale (With help from the other Avatars and the Stranger Thomas is able to summon The Cow, he names her and Ben snaps out of the Shadows control.